stalking my prey
by Psychic Emerald
Summary: buttercup finds butch cheating on her with her snoty enemy! she leaves him and its taking something with her. Butch trys to go and get her and - back. And he will destory any thing or one to have her! "your mine and only mine!" he growls
1. Chapter 1 seek peek

me: The story **To Make Her love me again **had me thinking to do another story!

Buttercup: i acually liked it!

Butch: ya i look sooo cool!

the blues and reds: we were not in it... :(

me: its ok i'll make one and ya'll be in it... but not couples... maybe boomer and brick will. When i said ya'll i really mean blossom and bubbles...

Powerpuff Girls: take that rowdyruff jerks!

Rowdyruff Boys: Shut up Powerpoop girls!

Me: they power poop? o.O

*Buttercup gives me death glare*

*Boys laugh*

Me: Sorry this is not a story just whats in it... and a peek of it! the girls have powers but havent had troble in townsville so dont use them often and forgot about them...not the professor though ;)

Bubbles: It'll be stalkers, sexual situations, langage, and violents also Buttercup is psycho (incorrect spelling on mistake)

*buttercup take a active chainsaw. And evil smile at the boy who are frightened.*

Buttercup: what..ohh we are still on?

Blossom: yea...

Me: ok...here seek peek! PUT THE CHAINSAW DOWN YOU'LL KILL THEM! FLY AWAY ROWDYRUFF BOYS SHE CRAY CRAY!

_*seek peek*_

She opens the door and frowns at a note on her 'go away' mat (like a welcome mat). She picks it up and was going to crush it when she thought it might be important. She took the note and read it while frowning... and he was watching in a distates (incorrect spelling i think).

_You can't run from me! I will have you, I need you babe. I'm truely sorry for what I done. I was imaging it was you. She is none thing to me! But if you decide to move on with some one else, I promise you and he will regret it! I will kill for you. You can't lose me! I'll never leave! Call me obssessive and possessive cause its really true. I am for you and only you! And i will follow and watch you. You wont leave me! I am everywhere! Not to sound crazy but, im still watching you.._

A chill ran down her back. She look all around. Her face expression turned from angry to frightened. How can't he be crazy writing that and stalking her. She did some what miss him but, tried to shake it off. She will move on! You cant stop her! She crumbed it you and threw it. "Fuck you." She wispered. She tried to cover her worried and frighten expression by frowning and kept moving so she wouldn't shake. 'What is wrong with him.'

He was watching from a tree out the window. "don't forget your mine and you belong to me." She turned around and wasn't sure what she was seeing. She took out a flashlight and opened the window. She put the light on a branch. Whatever was there it left...

me: so far so good huh?

Butch: i really like it!

Buttercup: i don't care! i love it! i don't care! I got this feeling on a summer day while you were gone! I crashed my car into a brige. I watched it; I let it burn! I tossed your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs. I crashed my car into a brige... I don't care! I love it! I don't care! Im on a different road, im in the milky way! You want me down on Earth, but im up in space! Your so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch. your from the 70s but im a 90s bitch!

Bubbles: The song matches you!

Blossom *giggles* ya

*The girls sing together and i join in*

Butch: gold all in my chain, gold all in my rang (ring), gold all in my watch, don't believe just watch!

Brick: niga niga niga!

*everyone stares at him and i slap him*

Me: im black... i hate that word!

Brick: But! you very light skinned and said you won't get darker!

Me: so and...

*he groans*

*Girls go back to singing*

*Boys go back singing thier song (without that word) while Brick holds his cheek*


	2. Chapter 2 noises

**Me: 2 reviews! come on!**

**Butch: told you they hate it!**

**Me: *cry***

**Bubbles: oh i'll be ok! surely they will review soon maybe no one was logged on or something.**

**Blossom:ya it'll be ok... i hope *wisper to reader* please review...**

**Buttercup:we are hopeless!**

**boomer: atleast... i got nonething...oh wait we have 2 reveiws! and they are good!**

**Brick: *slaps boomer* dumbass only 2 reviews!**

**Me: well, if i dont get more im afraid im going to stop making this story as sad as it is...**

**Buttercup: NO!**

**Boomer: dont do it!**

**Blossom: Please anything but that!**

**Butch: It seemed sooo good! You can't!**

**Bubbles: Awes!**

**Me: since one of the reviewers want me to continue i will for this chapter. the more reveiw more i write...or type *sniff* If its enough review i'll make a sequel.**

**Disclaimer: if you think i own it you are a slow ass motherfucker!**

**Blossom: she so upset we didn't have to be picked to do disclaimer... terrible**

**Butch:...not that much...**

Buttercup was happy about her life. She had a big house, she was a bussiness women and most importantly had the best boyfriend ever! She just got off work and had a promotion! She was going to tell butch the great news! She smiled the whole day. "Im so excited!"She said. **(Me: that makes one of us :( ) **she waisted no time. She grabbed a box that she had hid under her desk and walked out the building. She tried not to smile cause people looked shocked at her and then smiled back. 'weird.' she thought. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop. She flew in the sky. People waved or said "Look Buttercup! A powerpuff girl!" She ignored them. She was to happy to pay attiention to her fans.

She arrived at the house. "Oh Butch..." She looked around then at the only lighted window. She opened the door and stepped inside. She looked down and frowned. Their were glittery pink heels on the floor she walked up the stairs. The moans got louder...

**Me: Sorry its short its late at night.**

**Bubbles: Goodnight**

**(its 1:45am)**


	3. Chapter 3 Threats

Buttercup walked down the hallway. The only noises were the moans and and the barely soft clicking of wedges. Curiousity feeled her eyes and the loving smile was now a angry frown. She put an ear to all the doors to find the sorce of the noises. Finally she listen to her bedroom door. "Butch..." She snarld at that and cracked it open to see him and some red head wearing glitter and pink.

She walked inside, they didn't notice. She fake smiled and tapped Butch's shoulder. That caused him to freeze and think. She tapped again. More like hard pokes this time. He looked up and a fist meet his face. That caused him to throw the red head off him and he fell off the bed. "So this is what you do when im out working my ass off!" He stood shocked and held his bottom lip, which was bleeding. "Buttercup I-" He was going to tell a lie, but their wasn't anyway he could explain what happened. _What if she tells Buttercup It was a lie?_ He thought. "Really? Your gonna lie? Oh no, Your going to apologize!" She laughed. It sounds so real but, asid leaking from each word. "Your such a asshole. If you didnt know.." She walked closer to him. He tryed to look tough but, it seem that Buttercup looks in his soul and sees his emotions. She got in his face and frowned but, wispered to him. "There is no way in explaining that. Also Im leaving you." She turns away. He grabs her arm. "Buttercup will you-" He frowned and got interrupted. He was now getting mad too.

"Listen? HA!"

"Wait Buttercup-"

"FUCK OFF BITCH! I HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR BULL!"

This time he fully turned her around and grabbed both of her arm. "WOULD YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR ONCE A LISTEN TO ME!"

By this time they both were teary eyes. Butch was because he was afraid of losing her. Buttercup was cause, well, you know just in case you dont, lets just say she is heart broken.** (if you don't understand get you ass back to the first chapter!) **She tryed to pull away but, he held her so tight, he didn't realize he was hurting her. She faced away from him. He turned her head back to him, she struggled to turn it again. "Just listen..." He said softly. He refused to stop til she listened. Tears started going down her face. The sight made a tear release from his eye. "Please, I love you.." She knee he in between the legs. "no.." She sobbed. He tryed to ignore the pain. She realized this. _Thats how my heart feels _She thought. She slapped him hard. He let go of her. She to advantage of that and ran towards the door. But stopped. _I almost forgot about that bitch!_ Buttercup could feel Princess's smirk. _She thought I'd forget._ Buttercup turned around. Princess was suddenly frightened knowing she was next. Buttercup superspeed to her and pick her up with one fist on her collar.

She Dragged her to the window and stuck her out the window. _Old Buttercup hasn't left I guess_ Butch thought. It was nothing he could do to save Princess, plus he wanted he to die. So he just watched. The glass on the window was shattered, Princess had a headache. "AHHH! BUTTERCUP YOU CAN"T DO THIS YOUR A SUPERHERO!" Buttercup wispered her something ver very threating. All Butch heard was her last words. "And thats a promise." She threw princess back in and punched her stomack and flew out the window. She lazer beamed the house a few times and flew of crying and make up running. She headed to her sisters and the professor.

Princess was scared and crying. "You should-" Butch started. He was crying and his voice cracking up. "Leave? Trust me. Im never coming back!" Princess rushed to grab everything and left bare footed. **(btw it was night time so she was dragging in a alley and raped by some lesbians and horny guys... Then she went to the strip club XD LOL!)** Butch sat down crying on his bed. Then obsessivness and possessive took over his mine... but he still cried. "Your not leaving me BC, I'll make sure of that..."

**Me: Wow 5 reveiws D: Only reason I typed this is because they begged me :(**

**Powerpuff girls: Please review!**

**Rowdyruff boys: More reveiws= Happy writer= More chapters= happy reader= happy PPG and RRB**

**Me: I never seen PPGZ so don't ask but yea, more reviews more chapters. No reviews no more storys D:**

**PPG & RRB: Please reveiw!**


	4. Chapter 4 I'll continue

Sorry its been a month since I made a fanfiction. Blame Poptropica and School for the fun and homework and test! Btw Im making a New fanfiction crossover, my first crossover. A Powerpuff girls and Teen Titans fanfiction and there will start of conflict and fighting each other. You no why... because three certain boys (hint! hint!). There will be ButchxButtercup, BlossomxBrick, BubblesxBoomer, RobinxRaven and a sprinkle of BBxRae. If you don't know what Teen Titans are look them up! My favorite character is Raven. How come people call her a demon and rarely say she is from Azarth? Back To Powerpuff girls.

New chapter comes in 2 years! Yay!... Just kidding, Next Friday is the next chapter. Anyway I also changed my name if you didn't know. It matches me I love Emerald and I asked 20 people "On a scale of 1 to 10, how crazy do you thing I am?" 1 out of 20 said 10 :D. That's truth I admit. One person said 6... weird -.- . Anyway crossover comes out probally tomorrow, depending on the time I leave school and bus arrive :/

Your Awesome writer...

- Psychic Emerald

P.S: I know its not a letter lol.

Love, Peace and **SKITTLES!**


	5. Chapter 5 Who's crazy now bitch

Me: Im sorry for the two or one month wait but its school fault! Heres your story btw I dont make people wait for years like some people...

*Buttercup's POV*

I had no idea how I was flying or why I felt I'd be safer in the sky. I thought he was the one for me! I thought I could change for the better, for him and mainly me. I was tough and violent, I try my best to stay under control I no longer see why I should now. I stumble a few times in the sky. For some unknown reason I felt like I've did this before, its so peaceful. I calmed down a bit, the tears in my eyes flying away in the breeze. I looked at the city and ahead was the house. Tears refilled my eyes as I remembered why my heart felt broken and the attention on the breeze and peace left my mind. **(Me: Look back at the city Buttercup! Stay happy!)** I flew as fast as I could and in 1 second later I accidently broke down the door. One of my sisters jumped up with popcorn in her hands which some was now on the ground. Tears streamed down my face as I looked at the Professor and my two sisters. He came over to me.

*Blossom's POV*

"I wish Buttercup was here to watch the movie with us. She has changed alot and moved in with Butch. Wait! Why does every one has a boyfriend but me!" I stomped my foot having a 'mature' tantrume. "Date Brick, Boomie is all mine." Bubbles winked. "No way! I don't trust him!" She looked at me confused. "He is like a male you." She pointed out. I rolled my eyes grinning. She will never stop matching me to Brick. A beep came from the microwave. "POPPY CORN! POPCORN TIME!" Bubbles said and putting in the movie 'Dead Silence' **(I have the movie about a killed puppet, better than it sounds)** I was coming in the living room with the bowl til the door broke down which made me jump! Then I saw Buttercup?! She was crying and wispered something. Professor got up and hugged her, what happened to her? I got up to ask her.

*normal POV - 20 minutes later of sobbing and cheering*

Buttercup was in her old bedroom which never changed, she stood in front of a mirror. Then something in her snapped. "Why am I crying! I have become to soft!" She snatched sissiors off the dresser and cut her hair til it was above her shoulder blades. She punched the mirror and used bare hands to wipe off the make up which mugged on her hands and face. "No more wimpyness, no more mature! Old Buttercup is back and is staying!" She yelled to the shattered mirrior. She looked at the blood on her hands which quickly healed. Blood mixed in make up. She smiled at it. "BUTTERCUP IF YOU WANT TO WATCH A SCARY MOVIE WITH US COME ON!" Blossom yelled up the stairs. Buttercup didn't answer, just smiled. "Would you love me if I was a killer or a psycho? Or rather have that slutty hoe walk butt naked around my house." She thought of killing Princess and her blood on her hands and twitched in excitement. Buttercup laughed at her messy face in the shattered mirrior then the sissiors in her hands again. She broke them in half and cut her arm and moaned softly. Blood tickled down her arm and she didn't allow it to heal. She touched it gently and put the finger to her face. She tasted the blood. "mmmm.." She smiled evily. "Do you like what you created? Do you love me now that Im a killer!" She frowned and pushed everything off the dresser. Her neon green eyes glowed. She smelled the air. Fury. She was furious! She literaly ripped all covers off the bed.

"I will kill all friends for you to know I was here! To feel my heart brake! Now I have no heart! I can only truth my family. No friends definetly not you. I hate you and your bitch too!" She wispered somemore things in a creepy rythem. She sat in the corner and put her knees to her chest rocking. She ran a finger threw her hair the only light was the moonlight one her, everything else in darkness. Steps came to her door. Her head quickly faced it. "Um.. Bu-Buttercup I heard you were upset a-and I wanted to know If you, um, Wanted to come watch to movie w-with us please." Easily she knew it was her younger sister Bubbles. She looked at the door, 5 minutes of silence. Bubles was willingly eagerly waiting. She cleared her throat, she wanted her sister happy. "Yea Bubs." She said. "OK We will wait!" She excitedly yelled, skipping away. Buttercup smiled at the door. The looked out the window with a chuckle. "Tonight..."

Me: Its a little unexcected isnt it! You thought Butch was going to be the crazy one didn't you!?

Buttercup: -.-

Butch: O.o

Me: Speechless? hehe! Anyway reveiw!

_Love peace and _**skittles**_ _


	6. Chapter 6 Evil or Love? Part I

ME: Someone do disclaimer!

*They look at eachother*

Butch: How come arthors never do their own disclaimers?

*They glare at me*

Me: Its writers secret... PLUS I SAID SO!

Bubbles: Lets do it together!

Boomer: Yea

Blossom: I suppose its better...

Brick: Whatever..

Butch: Lets get it over with..

Everyone (except me and Buttercup): PSYCHIC EMERALD DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING IN THE STORY OR US! SHE OWNS SOME PEOPLE AND THESE CHAPTERS! OUR SOUL BELONG TO HER THOUGH...

Buttercup: Though!

Butch: YOU DIDNT SAY IT!

Blossom: She said the last word!

Me: Buttercup! *holds on to something*

Buttercup: FINE! *Deep breath and scolds* PSYCHIC EMERALD DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING IN THE STORY OR US! SHE OWNS SOME PEOPLE AND THESE CHAPTERS! OUR SOUL BELONG TO HER THOUGH...

*Everyone but me flys into a wall and Buttercup clears her throat*

Buttercup: Was That good?

Me: Damit! That was like an explosion, My ears are ringing!

Brick: Whoa!

Me: WHAT!

_Im a PSYCHIC_

_*Normal POV*_

Buttercup was down stairs with her horrified sisters and a frightened Professor."Th-this is re-really scary.. EPP!" Bubbles buried her face in Buttercup's arm and held Blossom's hand. Buttercup was smiling during the creepyness, destuction and massive blood in the movie and none of them noticed. After Bubbles buried her head in her arms, she looked at Bubbles for a moment. Bubbles looked at her and smiled. Buttercup couldn't help but smile softly and put an arm over her. "Thanks." She said looking back at the movie, then Buttercup did the same til Blossom touched her hand and they looked at each other. "Its nice to have you back Buttercup." She smiled then yelped as Bubbles speezed her hand tighter.

Soon everyone was in bed. Buttercup was too, but didn't sleep. She got up and got a emerald book. She wrote some things in it and again for a backup. She was happy she was yawning, yet still not sleep enough, so she headed down stairs for a drink and to check on everyone. When she left, her window opened. A guy with spiky black hair and green eyes that seemed to glow in the dark room entered with gentlyness. That guy was Butch. He was watching Buttercup starting in the living room, to her leaving her room. He grabbed her book and looked threw it. He looked at the date they broke up. He had no idea she could be so girly!

_Dear Emerald Journal,_

_I have some news! I got a promotion and a gift for Butch; I hope he would love it! I am on my way over, too lazy too write anymore so bye! I know its not a phragraph, but you know me!_

_Ok, Im a tough bitch! How can I cry! That was my first time, and he really broke my heart! I want revenge and imma get it! Slowly, that way it'll be hard to live with. Suffurage, so you wanna die, but mentally and physiclly be scarred for life! Damage, I won't rest til they fell my unresting pain! Top goals for this year..._

Butch couldn't believe it! He flipped a page to what as just wrote,

_Top List_

_- Princess*_

_- Mitch_

_- Mojo_

_- Boomer_

_- Brick_

_- Butch_

He relized it was a list **(DUH!) **But what for? He likes all this people except Princess, why are they on the list and why does Princess have a star on hers?

Butch heard steps. He closed the window, ripped out the page and closed the book. He rushed over to her bed and hid under it. She walked inside her room and to her closet. Butch watched her as she took off her shirt and pants and was in her green bra and panties. She threw them on the floor and put on a green long-sleeve and black shorts. He saw her grabbed a black cloak and put it on and the hood attached. She put on an emerald necklace and open the window 'If I flew once it can happen again.' She jumped out. Butch wanted to yell wait, but it was too late. He hurried to the window and was amazed. She was flying at the speed of light. He want to try and jumped, but was falling. Before he touched it he floated. "Awesome." He wispered and flew after her.

He lost her, but her a yelp and follow the pleading for a life. "Please don't kill me! I-I Have a life to live i'll give you money! I'll ch-change! Please let me live!" He reconized that voice, it was Princess! He looked down to see a cloaked figure and princess on the ground. She had broken leg and arm. "Too late for that. You should of never messed with me, Bitch!" It walked to her and grabbed her hair and gave a powerful punch. This made all teeth in Princess's mouth break! And a huge bump form on her lips. She cryed and the figure ripped out her hair and wisper to her. Princess eyes went wide as it could and sludder. "B-" It snapped her neck and even though it killed her, the figure evily laughed while slothering her. "One down, more to go!" It said disappearing in the shadows. Butch couldn't help, but smile. He was still evil and going back to his evil ways after watching that. He flew to this house after seeing Buttercup asleep smiling and her sisters leaving and gave her sleeping form a french kiss, which cause her to wake up after he left.

Me: Reveiw! Please and Ill even update See My Eyes!

_Love, Peace and __**SKITTLES!**_


End file.
